


the warmth of your love

by murasakibabe



Series: i don't need your touch, but i want your love [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Fluff, M/M, like EXTREME fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasakibabe/pseuds/murasakibabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kuroko is asexual and kagami is an angel</p>
<p>short and extremely self-indulgent ace!kuroko fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	the warmth of your love

Kuroko is not unfamiliar with this sort of feeling. This sort of soft, fluttering feeling in his chest that makes his body feel too light. He felt it with the team in middle school, and he felt it a lot his first year of Seirin, playing with all of his teammates—the people who were passionate about the same thing he was.

He is unfamiliar with that feeling being directed toward one specific person, though.

Around the middle of his second year of high school, Kuroko’s heart starts to do an erratic _pit pat pat_ whenever he sees Kagami do almost anything. Whether that thing is something as amazing as jamming a basketball into the hoop with an innate ease or something as mundane as writing his name on the top of his paper in class, it makes Kuroko’s chest feel fuzzy and tight and _warm_ at the sight _._

He could guess as to what this feeling is, having a secret affinity for reading some of Momoi’s romance novels when she brings Aomine over for study group. What confuses him, however, is the lack of attraction.

Kagami is attractive. Kuroko knows that; he can appreciate the way his long limbs are covered in muscles and tan skin and that his smile is so dorky that it loops back around to endearing. What Kuroko doesn’t know is why he doesn’t feel the need to launch himself at the other boy whenever he catches a peek of his bare chest in the locker room before a game (a commonly expressed theme in Momoi’s novels).

Even after forming a romantic relationship with the taller boy and exchanging some innocent kisses along with not-so-innocent ones that had to stop before they could progress to anything more, Kuroko did not feel the burning pit in his stomach for a physical connection with Kagami. He doesn’t get flustered when the two boys are pushed close to each other on the train or when the two share a particularly heated kiss. Instead, what makes Kuroko blush is when Kagami sneezes and his face afterwards is a look of shock, as if he were surprised by the act, or when Kagami growls quietly at his papers in class during particularly grueling tests. These simple habits of the other boy are what cause Kuroko’s heart to race in his chest and his cheeks to feel hot.

-

A cold December night finds Kuroko wrapped up in Kagami’s huge comforter while sitting at his coffee table reading a novel for class. The other boy is stretched out on the couch behind him skimming a basketball magazine that he’s probably read twenty times already, wearing an oversized sweater and ratty sweatpants. Kuroko was always willing to spend time with the other boy, but his apartment building had a spotty heating system, which called for the two to have to bundle up once the weather got below anything considered autumn weather. Kuroko doesn’t mind, though. The taller boy was always willing to relinquish his blanket to him.

Turning his head to look at the buy lounged across the sofa, Kuroko dons a small smile before getting up with the comforter and snuggling into his side.

“You cold?” Kagami asks, amused.

“Yes, and Kagami-kun is very warm,” Kuroko answers resolutely while warming his nose in the warm neck in front of him. Kagami wraps his arms around the smaller boy’s waist, situating him so their legs tangled underneath the warm duvet. Kuroko welcomes the movement by putting his arms on Kagami’s broad chest, balancing his head so he can look at the other boy’s face.

“Is that better?” Kagami asks while a cheeky smile.

“Oh yes, I’m very grateful for your services, Kagami-kun.”

When Kagami smirks at the reply, it looks more like a secretive smile. At least to Kuroko, anyway. He likes to believe that whenever it’s just the two of them, Kagami’s sharp, sardonic edges soften to the kind and passionate person he is. This side of the taller boy isn’t shown much, but when it is, Kuroko welcomes it wholeheartedly, which is why he smiles in to the soft kiss Kagami places on his lips. With their bodies lined up from chest to toe, the kiss warms Kuroko’s body; starting with his heart and ending in a tingle in his fingertips.

Kagami licks across the seam of the smaller boy’s mouth, and he accepts it, albeit less welcomingly. It’s not that Kagami’s passionate physicality makes him uncomfortable; it just makes Kuroko a bit cautious because he knows he won’t be able to reciprocate the feelings. That’s not to say that he doesn’t enjoy the feeling of Kagami’s tongue brushing against his, because he does. It just doesn’t send a thrill down his spine in a sexual way.

The two boys have gotten quite close to taking the obvious next step in their relationship a couple times previously, but they have been interrupted by incoming calls and intruding third parties. Kuroko has yet to bring up the topic of his . . . disinterest in ever taking that step. He just doesn’t want the other boy to think it was something that he was doing wrong, which the surprisingly self-aware boy might do.

Kagami’s arms tighten around Kuroko’s waist as the blue-haired boy runs over these thoughts in his head. By the way the tanner boy is angling his head for a deep kiss and shifting his hips up slightly, Kuroko can predict Kagami’s impending excitement.

Breaking the kiss somewhat ruefully, Kuroko pulls his head back and pulls Kagami into a sitting position. He interrupts the confused looking boy before he can speak.

“Kagami-kun. I like you very much. I want you to know that before I continue,” Kuroko says seriously while looking into crimson colored eyes.

Twitching his eyebrows up in a slight panic, the other boy responds, “Are you breaking up with me?”

“Oh, no, not at all, Kagami-kun. Please listen before taking such drastic leaps.”

The taller boy relaxes visibly and rests his hands on Kuroko’s thighs which are still straddling his hips. “Oh, okay. What do you need to say?”

Kuroko takes a placating breath before giving the other boy a deadpanned answer.

“I don’t like sex.”

Kagami reacts with predictable— and understandable—confusion, with his eyebrows furrowed and eyes narrowed. “What do you mean? Are you not attracted to me?” he asks with a tinge of self-consciousness.

“No, that’s not it at all, I find Kagami-kun to be very physically attractive and quite alluring, but I just don’t feel that sort of physicality. It’s nothing about you; I just don’t think I’m able to feel stuff like that. If being physical is something you need and expect from a relationship, Kagami-kun, then I will understand if you would like to end this relationship,” Kuroko says evenly, speaking as if he were reading aloud from a book he’s never read.

Kagami’s breath hitches in his throat before he vehemently responds, “What the hell are you talking about? Of course I don’t want to end this. I don’t need anything sexual from you, that’s not why I lo—like you.”

Kuroko catches Kagami’s cheeks staining red as he poorly covers up his slip. He continues quickly, “Anyways, why haven’t you told me before? If I was making you uncomfortable, I wish you would have told me sooner,” Kagami says while looking imploringly into Kuroko’s eyes as if he were asking for repentance. Kuroko’s heart warmed at the earnestness of his boyfriend and his face shifted into one of soft admiration.

“I wasn’t uncomfortable, though. I like being close to Kagami-kun, I just can’t react physically.”

Kuroko leaned in so that their foreheads touched, “I like doing this,” he mutters before placing a kiss on the other boy’s lips. He wraps his arms around Kagami’s neck and deepens the kiss, feeling the other boy respond by embracing him into his chest.

Kagami breaks apart and says sheepishly, “I do too . . . but if you don’t move, I might have a problem.”

Kuroko chuckles before removing himself from the redhead’s lap and sitting down next to him on the sofa, snuggling up under his arm and throwing his legs in his lap. He threads his fingers through the ones resting on his shoulder and smiles secretly to himself.

“I love you, Kagami-kun.”

Feeling his the other boy’s arm tighten around his shoulders and feeling the _pit pat pat_ of his heart, Kuroko hears Kagami reply just as softly, “Love you, too, Kuroko.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have a headcannon that kuroko loves to be close to kagami but not in a /sexual/ way, purely in a "im in love with you and i want to share the space around you" way IM SO CHEESY IM SORRY


End file.
